Commanding officer
Commanding officer, also known as a C.O. is an officer who has command responsibility for a post - such as an installation, station, or a ship in both the United Earth Starfleet as well as the Federation Starfleet. For most starship commands, a commanding officer will usually hold the rank of Captain, however this is not always the case. Individuals from the rank of Lieutenant all the way up to Admiral have been known to hold the post of commanding officer. In 2364 the Bluegill parasites attempted a takeover of Starfleet, which was detected by a number of Starfleet officers. Learning of this possible conspiracy, Captain Jean-Luc Picard had Lt. Commander Data review all Starfleet orders for the past six months. In the course of his review, Data learned that there was among other things an uncustomary shuffling of commanding officers, with these new C.O.'s having frequent contact with the highest levels of Starfleet Command. ( ) Chronology 2151 *Captain Jonathan Archer takes command of ''Enterprise'' (NX-01) 2154 *Captain Erika Hernandez takes command of ''Columbia'' (NX-02) 2245 *Captain Robert April takes command of the 2246 *Lieutenant Commander Gabriel Lorca takes command of the Starfleet Outpost on Tarsus IV. 2250 *Captain Christopher Pike takes command of the Enterprise 2263 *Commodore Matthew Decker commands the 2264 *Captain James T. Kirk takes command of the Enterprise *Commodore Diego Reyes takes command of Starbase 47, aka Vanguard 2270 *Captain Willard Decker commands the Enterprise during a three-year refit, but never commands her on active duty 2273 *Admiral Kirk assumes command of the Enterprise during the V'Ger incident 2278 *Captain Morgan Bateson and the enter a temporal causality loop 2285 *Captain Spock commands the Enterprise as a training vessel *Admiral Kirk assumes command of the Enterprise to investigate a disturbance at station Regula I *The Enterprise is destroyed over the Genesis Planet 2286 *Kirk is demoted to Captain and takes command of the 2293 *The Enterprise-A is decommissioned *Kirk resigns from Starfleet and buys the Enterprise-A. Soon after, it is destroyed over Chal *Starfleet Captain John Harriman takes command of the 2311 *Captain Demora Sulu takes command of the Enterprise-B 2332 *Captain Rachel Garrett assumes command of the 2333 *Lieutenant Commander Jean-Luc Picard takes command of the 2344 *Captain Benjamin Maxwell commands 2355 *Captain Picard is victorious at the Battle of Maxia, but the Stargazer is lost 2364 *Captain Picard takes command of the 2365 *Kathryn Janeway is transferred from command of the to command of the 2367 *Captain Benjamin Maxwell relinquishes command of the USS Phoenix to his first officer pending a court-martial 2368 *Captain Bateson and the USS Bozeman are released from the temporal causality loop 2369 *Captain Ileen Maisel commands the *Commander Benjamin Sisko assumes command of station Deep Space 9. 2371 *The is assigned to the command of Commander Benjamin Sisko. *The Enterprise-D crashes on Veridian III *The becomes a museum ship. Captain Bateson assumes command of the construction of the *Captain Janeway takes command of *Captain John Lewinski commands the 2372 *Captain Picard takes command of the *Captain Bateson takes command of the 2373 *Captain Mackenzie Calhoun takes command of the *Captain David Gold commands the 2375 *Captain Klag takes command of the 2376 *The USS Excalibur is destroyed by a computer virus *Captain Elizabeth Shelby takes command of the *Captain Calhoun takes command of the *Captain Shelby takes command of the 2378 *Captain Chakotay takes command of Voyager 2379 *Captain William T. Riker takes command of the 2381 *Captain Ezri Dax takes command of the Category:Titles